Processing events are often processed by a system comprising a plurality of communicating servers, each server completing one or more processing steps and transmitting the event to a subsequent server for further processing. Maintaining a central data log that receives data from each of the plurality of servers processing events is a useful method of logging events so that the system can determine the status of an event. One way of logging an event is for each server of the payment processing system to transmit data to the central data log in a standard format comprising a unique identifier for the transaction event. Additionally, each server may transmit the event to a subsequent server for further processing in addition to an event history comprising a server identifier, wherein each subsequent server adds its own server identifier to the event history. This provides a complete event history after each transmission of data between servers.
However, current technology does not provide for maintaining a central data log, wherein each server of a system transmits data to the central data log comprising a received correlation identifier from a server that previously processed an event, a unique correlation identifier generated by the particular server for the event, a current timestamp, and processing details. Additionally, current technology does not provide for generating an event history by extracting successive sets of one or more entries from the central data log associated with the event by matching corresponding correlation identifiers in the extracted entries and ordering the extracted entries chronologically according to time stamps within each entry.